User talk:SymbioteKitty
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SymbioteKitty page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Parrotbeak (Talk) 23:24, January 3, 2013 Sockpuppetry I'm writing this to inform you your ban is being transferred to your new account. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :What are you even talking about? In case if you wanna know, IA is somebody I know, BUT SHE IS NOT ME GOD! Why are you blocking people out of no reason? SymbioteKitty (talk) 05:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Keep lying, and believing your pals' claims as to why they were banned (pro-tip: they are lying too). It'll only give me reason for a longer ban next time. But lets be a little kind here, I updated the rules page just to deal with people like you. General rule #6: "You are responsible for your account. That means that if the account does something bad, you can blame your sibling/cousin/friend or whomever, but measures will be taken against the account still. Even if you are believed, your account has been proven to be not secure and you cannot guarantee it won't happen again." Parrotbeak (talk) 07:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I will rather believe my pals from another wiki than you. Ban me as much as you want. It's just a wiki, not the end of the world SymbioteKitty (talk) 07:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::So it's set? You'll be buzzing off? Parrotbeak (talk) 08:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::But next time Please get your facts straight SymbioteKitty (talk) 08:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I got them straight. Just like I had it straight on Catrine DeMew. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::The new character? SymbioteKitty (talk) 08:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::If "new character" means "the one who recently had her bio released but of whom we've already known since July", then yes. But don't go pretending you don't know. AnitaIsAmazing, JulietIsAmazing, PrincessMonkey9; all of you think you are so clever with your multiple names and accusations on unprovable third parties. Or on the minimal chance you are speaking the truth, I suggest you make sure you learn the laws on owner responsibility immediately, because this wiki ain't doing anything you won't encounter anywhere else in regards to that. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::When will you f-word stop accusing me for being someone else? the ONLY OTHER account I ever had on wiki was MewPassion and I simply lost my e-mail so I can't access it anymore. Everyone IS NOT lying! god! wtf is wrong with you? :::::::::You should really learn how to respect others and not be so mean to everyone who just simply talk to people who has been blocked. ::::::::::Quite simply, never. Lets look at what we've got. IA's behavior gets her banned. Then you show up to semi-defend her and semi-attack me. IA's account turns up deleted. Your account was made after IA's block here/her deletion of her account. On MHFwiki, you speak in first person about things IA did (you can thank AnitaIA for me finding out about that, btw). Now, tell me, would you be willing to believe the claim you and IA are not the same person? Also after hundreds of encounters with people blaming ill-behavior on siblings or people who have made new accounts to get around a block or erase their user history? ::::::::::I don't respect people who take me for a fool. That does not seem unreasonable to me. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::I am not IA, I made this account after I lost my e-mail and my MewPassion account. Yes, IA is soeone I know because she is friend of my cousin and I decided to join this wiki to see if her complaining is truth or not. ::::::::::::A friend of your cousin, but then supposedly not a friend of yours since you explicitly put your cousin inbetween. A vague acquaintance you let into your account multiple times to complain about me without indication it isn't you on the steering wheel. A vague acquaintance on whose behalf you are getting angry, since you are very much invested in badtalking me for someone who has not the faintest clue what I am like. ::::::::::::You really think I am an idiot and you're some kind of genius, huh? Well, let me ruin both delusions. And if you insult me one more time, I will talk with SCK about that permaban you've royally deserved by now. ::::::::::::PS, stop mentioning MewPassion. I totally believe you when you say that account is yours too. It just doesn't exclude you from being IA as well. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't think anything and I am not IA. You want me to get banned forever because you come and just accuss me for something someone else did who I know? That's just simply stupid. :::::::::::::Oh no, it's much more than that. It's the badtalk you do to me on the MHFwiki, it's your admitted choice to only believe the side of the story that is convenient to you, it's that you think you have any right to control how I spend my time (your very first comment here), it's your lies about yourself - "uhm... I'm a shy person and I'm not sure if I'm going to use this wiki much.. So i won't post pictures or edit anything to not cause a trouble.." - you had a plan when you wrote that (also the second thing that made me suspicious), it's the entirety of community-incompatible arrogance that's coming from you (just like IA, btw). :::::::::::::But, look, I'll throw you a bone. I can ask SCK to come talk with you and sort this out, if you truly believe I am the problem here. Not sure what it should amount to, but it'd be your chance to get around me for a change. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. 1) I'm not IA for the thousandth time, get it once2) I had no plan, For FIRST time EVER I joined THIS wiki to learn about monster high3) The ONLY reason why I commented on IA's blog post is because she told me she had issues with you. ME AND HER BARELY speak.4) Will you stop stalking me on MHFW? Because as I said, IA once used my account to access MHFW wiki.5) I have all rights to be mad over being blocked for 1 comment.6) I don't simply care what's with your messe dup head but I want you to stop stalking me and leave me alone. SymbioteKitty (talk) 19:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Not stalking ya. Every so often, I look around MH sites to see what hatred I get. I get a kick out of that, you see? But to be serious, I need that to potentially defend myself, such as when people falsely accuse me of things, as you have done, or otherwise your alter ego AI. Whatever floats your boat. And if you don't want me looking at what you write about me, perhaps you shouldn't write about me in public spaces. Now there's an idea. :::::::::::::::But I am ending this. You can take your little copy-pasta work to SCK if you wish. I've already informed him you may wish to speak with him. I am done with you and your harrassment. You want something done, something changed, you talk with him (give the word and I'll notify him). That, or I'll take you know you are wrong. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::IM NOT IA YOU RUDE CYBER BULLY! STOP ACCUSING ME! I'm so sick of you! You say I've been harrasing you. LOOK IN THE MIRROR! You have been accusing me ever since I joined and MADE ONE GOD DAMN COMMENT! Just leave me the heck alone! Also, very smart to delete my character info on MF Fandom. Nothing Worked! ::::::::::::::::Okay, are you resorting to uber-stupidity now? You know very well it never was that one comment you made here. It was all your comments on the MHFWiki. And you know just as well as I do that I never made even the slightest edit at the MHFWiki (it's a rotten place like WOAH!). My wikia contributor profile says as much. Perhaps you are pathetic enough to vandalize other people's stuff in retaliation but I'm nowhere near that. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Hmm, looked up what on Earth you were talking about. So you think I'm that anon? Ah well, you also think Prof. Saberhagen and I are the same, so I guess you aren't breaking any tradition. Lets just put it like this: if I wanted to upset you, then I've clearly already achieved my objective by blocking you. I 'stalk' you because your reaction is way off - I really don't think I could do more to increase your screeching, so that's one other argument why I am not the anon: I wouldn't get anything out of it. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::You are beyond stupid. ::::::::::::::::1) I never said you were Anon. ::::::::::::::::2) I made ALL those comments on MHFW AFTER you blocked me out there ::::::::::::::::3) Right now it's you who is violating the rules of this wiki. The rule that conflict between admin and user is not a reason to block someone. You are sincerely pathetic, You blocked me for comment that my friend made on Another wiki. Are you really that desperate after perfectiong of your little rotter place? This wiki is ten times worse than MHFW, and guess what makes it worse? It's you. Going around moaning about everyone who are doing something on other wiki and blocking everything in the row who won't obey your patheticness. You even think I'm IA so desperately. I am not. Get that into your small rotten brains cyber bully. ::::"Are you really that desperate after perfectiong of your little rotter place?" - Yes ::::"This wiki is ten times worse than MHFW" - Then stay there with the other trolls. ::::"And guess what makes it worse? It's you." - GASP! ::::"Going around moaning about everyone who are doing something on other wiki and blocking everything in the row who won't obey your patheticness." - You mean the patheticness that is responsible for some 50% of this wiki you are so desperate to return to? ::::"Get that into your small rotten brains cyber bully." - Oh, IA, like you know what brains are. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:01, January 28, 2013 (UTC)